This application in general relates to a one-piece flexible coupling for connecting two rotating shafts.
Couplings are known which connect two rotating shafts such that the axes of rotations of the two shafts may vary with respect to each other. Such couplings will be defined as "flexible" couplings for the purpose of this application.
In one prior art flexible coupling, a plurality of members are spaced axially between adjacent ends of two rotatable shafts. The shafts are connected to respective end members, and the end members are connected to adjacent members by rivets. One end member is defined as a first member, and the adjacent member is defined as a second member. The first and second members are connected by two rivets spaced 180.degree. from each other. The second and third members are also connected by two rivets which are spaced 180.degree. from each other, and offset 90.degree. from the rivets in the first and second members. The third and fourth members are connected by two rivets which are aligned in the same position as the rivets connecting the first and second members. If additional members are included, the fourth and fifth members have rivets positioned as on the second and third members. Any subsequent members are connected by rivets repeating this pattern.
This coupling has proven relatively successful in transmitting rotation between two shafts, but some drawbacks exist. First, the connection of the rivets to the members create weakened points which may tear while the coupling transmits rotation. Further, the use of rivets to connect the members increase the complexity of the assembly and also results in a relatively noisy coupling.
One-piece flexible couplings are known, however, such couplings are typically hollow cylindrical members. These couplings do not always transmit adequate torque.
It is an object of the present invention to disclose a one-piece coupling which is molded from plastic, and incorporates both solid discs and the disc connectors as a single one-piece unit.